A motor vehicle engine control system is known (see German disclosure document DE-OS 26 26 862) in which, the fuel supply is increased to the normal supply immediately upon ending of no-load operation or if the engine speed is less than the predetermined minimum speed. The sudden increase in fuel supply can result in undesired higher jolts resulting from sudden torque applications to the engine and, if the engine is in a motor vehicle, to the vehicle and to passenger.